Dragón del Aire: Ron Imparable
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: El Dragon del Aire ha caido en la oscuridad, sus compañeros estan debastados aun ante la victoria sobre Wuya. Pero ya saben lo que dicen: "Cuando una estrella se apaga, otra se enciende". Final Version - Kim/Ron
1. Prologo

**Dragón del Aire: Ron Imparable  
****Prologo: La caída de un Dragón**

Esto estaba mal. El templo Xiaolin jamás estuvo mas apagado y oscuro, incluso desde el despertar de Wuya. Nadie había esperado esto, menos aun el Maestro Funk. Los aprendices estaban demolidos, desanimados, como si todo el mundo se les hubiera venido encima. La perdida de un compañero, un amigo siempre es terrible, pero hubiera sido mejor que muriera a esto. Raimundo Pedroza Eligio ir al lado Heylin, y estaba claro que no iba a regresar; le dio la espalda a todos, sus amigos, su maestro, su templo, a la tierra entera. Claro que habían detenido el plan de encarnación de Wuya, pero era una victoria vacía.

Dojo observaba triste la situación actual, como cada uno de los aprendices Dragón se iban a sus respectivas casas, salvo Omi quien se fue con Clay. El muchacho perdió a su mejor amigo, lo último que necesitaba era estar solo en el templo. Los aprendices se separaban por el luto, necesitaban un descanso de todo esto de salvar la tierra del mal y aprovechando el que tuvieran el cubo místico donde estaba Wuya, ningún otro Shen Gong Wu se activaría hasta nuevo aviso.

"Esto no debió ser así, ¿Este fue un error Maestro?" pregunto el dragón a su maestro.

"No, estas cosas pasan, pero por eso mismo es que hay un equilibrio en el mundo" explico con su vieja sabiduría.

"¿Equilibrio? ¡El equipo esta incompleto! ¡El dragón del Aire ha escogido el mal! ¡Ahora solo quedan tres" Grito el dragón ante tal respuesta del maestro. "¡Se supone que el equipo esta formado por los cuatro elementos! ¡Ya no existe otro!"

"Si lo hay, Dojo. Cuando una estrella se apaga, otra se enciende" Esto irrito aun mas al dragón, ya había comenzado con sus famosos proverbios y esta vez no estaba de humor para esto.

"Podrías dejar eso y hablar claramente"

"Hay otro dragón del aire, otro ha despertado ante la decisión de Raimundo, ya que él no era digno. Debemos estar preparados para cuando volvamos a verlo, un nuevo dragón del aire ha de ser entrenado" Dijo mientras daba media vuelta y volvía a entrar al templo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hay otro?!" pregunto siguiendo al maestro del templo.

"Si, pudo sentir cuando despertó, en el mismo instante en el que Raimundo eligió erróneamente. Y te aseguro, este será imparable".

"Pero, que pasara con los demás. No creo que puedan aceptar un reemplazo de Raimundo, mucho menos Omi" dijo preocupado Dojo. Había bastante razón en su preocupación, un reemplazo ante la perdida de un gran amigo jamás seria aceptado por los demás dragones, y de hecho ni el estaría seguro de aceptarlo como uno.

"No existen reemplazos para las personas, Dojo. Estoy seguro que los demás aprendices en su debido tiempo lo aceptaran, no como un nuevo Raimundo, como una persona importante para su equipo". Con ya todo dicho, Funk empezó los tramites, el tiempo estaba en su contra y quien sabe lo que podria estar preparando el enemigo.

--

En otro lugar, estaba lleno de montañas, el cielo nublado con truenos y como si en cualquier momento se largara a llover. Un joven caminaba solo, pensando en venganza, en aquello que no le fue dado. Y que sus demás compañeros le fue otorgado. Estaba celoso, herido, molesto, vengativo. Y al parecer una persona estaba observando esto con una sonrisa.

"¡Ex-dragón Xiaolin! ¡Jura servirme y te haré más poderos de lo que puedas imaginar!" grito una voz.

Raimundo busco a sus alrededores, no espantado por los alrededores tétricos ni por la voz que lo llamaba. "¡Muéstrate!" En cuanto le dijo esto una persona apareció en frente. Era un hombre con características asiáticas, poseedor de una extraña armadura, pero que le daba mucha autoridad, pelo negro largo y alborotado. Pero lo que mas sorprendió y espanto a Raimundo fueron sus ojos, los que mostraban una enorme maldad. "Wuya prometió lo mismo y mira como termino"

"Yo no soy Wuya" En aquel instante un trueno surco los cielos, tras el resplandor que ilumino el terreno el hombre había desaparecido, ahora a para la sorpresa del traidor estaba en frente de él, extendiéndole una mano en señal de presentación. "Chase Young, mucho gusto".

* * *

**Nota del autor:**  
**¡Esta vez es de verdad! La nueva version de Dragon del Aire, y si, Raimundo Pedroza no esta eliminado, tan solo esta en el Dark Side, hahaha. debo decir que me senti nostalgico al escribir esto, pero que puedo decir, estaba esperando a que la llama de la mi imaginacion se prendiera con este fanfic. Tratare de hacer otra actualizacion pronto.**

**Behold The Ultimate Knight!**  
**Chaos Control!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1:  
****El Inicio de un Viaje Imparable**

Era una mañana normal en la Secundaria Middleton. Ron y Kim estaban en una asamblea general, invocada por el Sr. Steve Barkin. Ambos estaban hablando y esperando que llegara. Inmediatamente entro al gimnasio, todos los jóvenes estaban observando.

"Bien, como algunos ya deben saber, han pasado unas semanas de clases y estamos en la época de intercambios y llamados extracurriculares. Este año tenemos un llamado desde una escuela en China y solo uno será el afortunado." Diciendo esto el encargado saco un pequeño sobre, abriéndolo para decir el nombre del seleccionado.

"¿China?" pregunto Kim. "¿me pregunto quien será el elegido?"

"Espero no ser yo, un año en China no me gustaría para nada, estaría bien una semana y todo eso pero…" contesto Ron en su habitual tono alegre.

"Y nuestro seleccionado es… ¿Ron Imparable?" esto dejo helado al joven como al Sr. Barkin "Felicidades Imparable, estarás un año estudiando en el extranjero" dijo notablemente alegre Steve, en sus pensamientos reflejaba el porque. "_un año sin Imparable, la vida es dulce_"

"¿Me voy a China?" repitió incrédulo. "¿Pero se supone que van a decir mis padres?" pregunto un tanto perturbado el rubio.

"ellos están de acuerdo en ello, o no habías sido nominado en primer lugar" explico Barkin.

"No puede ser" se lamento Ron mientras salía Rufus de su bolsillo en iguales condiciones.

"¡Ouu!" chirrío el ratopin rasurado.

--

Ya era el final del día escolar, según lo informado a Ron, partiría dentro de una semana para una estadía de un año completa en una escuela localizada en China, extrañamente no le comentaron nada de la ubicación o el nombre, simplemente que el nombre del director era Funk. Ron llego a su casa totalmente devastado por las noticias, en sus planes cercanos no había nada incluido de irse a China. Inmediatamente decidió escuchar una explicación de sus padres.

"Esa fue nuestra manera de decirte" dijeron en total sincronía sus padres, dejando un tanto mas molesto al joven. Esa forma de ser de sus padres no le agradaba demasiado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

"Pero no quiero ir" replico el joven tratando de hacer entrar en razón a sus padres. "¿Que hay con mi vida aquí? ¿Mi escuela? y de..." da un breve suspiro. "Kim, tengo una responsabilidad con las misiones, no puedo dejarla sola"

"Estoy segura de que encontraran una manera de sobrellevarlo" intervino su madre. "El director prometió que vendrías a casa bastante seguido. No va a ser una prisión, hijo".

"Las misiones son globales, creo que pueden juntarse en la distancia" agrego su padre, captando un punto en la decisión. Estaba claro que Ron no iba ganando la batalla.

"Aun así, he estado toda mi vida con Kim, desde que inicie en Pre-kinder, la única vez que nos distanciamos fue para el campo infestipolis y fue el peor verano de toda mi vida" Recordando todos los sucesos de ese verano de un solo golpe, aun no estaba superada esa fase para el pobre joven.

"Esta es una oportunidad única, sabemos que tus grados no son los mejores. Piensa lo que le haría a tu carta de recomendación esta estadía en China. Te será mucho mas fácil buscar una universidad" Continuo su padre, la expresión de Ron continuaba siendo negativa. Notando esto invito a tomar asiento junto a él en el sillón. "Solo será por un año, conocerás nuevos amigos. Quien sabe lo que puede suceder" al parecer la decisión de los padres de Ron ya estaba tomada. Ron Imparable iba a ir a China.

"Por lo menos, ¿puedo llevar a Rufus?" pregunto el joven ya totalmente resignado a su destino.

"Por supuesto Ron" contesto su padre en tono de entendimiento, jamás haría que se separara de su querida mascota, necesitaría algo familiar a tal distancia de casa.

"¡Booyah!" grito el ratopin ante aquella respuesta, y por el lado de Ron, se alegraba de que no iba a estar solo como en Infestipolis. El tener a su mascota y amigo facilitaría mucho las cosas. Ahora solo tenía un problema. "_Kim_".

--

En la residencia Posible estaba la situación de la misma manera. Kim no podía creer que su mejor amigo se fuera por un año al extranjero. Esto debía ser hablado con su madre, quien recientemente había llegado al hogar.

"Mama" dijo la joven pelirroja, notando como su madre entraba a la cocina.

"Hola Kimmy, ¿Como te fue en la escuela?" pregunto la madre de manera alegre, pero esto inmediatamente cambio al notar el aspecto del rostro de su hija. "¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto preocupada, la expresión de Kim era de enorme pena, algo muy malo paso.

"Ron se va por un año a estudiar a China" explico directamente a su madre, dando un suspiro de pena.

"¿Se va a China? ¿Cuándo?" pregunto un tanto sorprendida. Esto estaba muy mal. Ron era la roca de Kim, era como quitar las ruedas de un auto, la cuerda de un alpinista, las alas de un avión.

"La próxima semana por el sistema de intercambio de la escuela." Dijo en el mismo tono de pena irremediable "¡No es justo! Se suponía que íbamos a pasar juntos toda la secundaria, no nos separamos desde que fue al campamento infestipolis" explico Kim bastante triste.

"No todo esto es malo, va a ser una gran experiencia para Ron. Puede aprender mucho en otros lugares y le va ayudar a crecer, sabes que el no tiene muchos amigos y su autoestima no es muy buena. Este es el momento que él necesita" dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hija. "También te ayudara a crecer" agrego

"Creo que tienes razón, pero aun así no me agrada la idea" dijo separándose de su madre y aceptando finalmente el futuro destino de Ron.

"No dije que te tenia que agradar, y estoy segura de que a Ron tampoco le agrada" en ese instante tocaron la puerta de enfrente a la casa. "Te a puesto a que es Ron"

"Hablando del rey de Roma" Kim se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, para abrirle a su amigo. "Ey, Ron" saludo Kim invitando a pasar a su amigo. Se notaba la tensión entre ambos, este era uno de esos momentos en el que uno no sabe que decir o hacer. "Y dime, ¿Ya les preguntaste a tus padres? ¿Dijeron algo?" pregunto esperanzada, tal vez habían cambiado de opinión y Ron se quedaría.

"Si, debo ir a China" dijo mirando al suelo.

--

La semana se había pasado rápidamente, ambos mejores amigos pasaron tiempo juntos mucho y trataron de evitar el tema. Hicieron todo lo que siempre hacían después de la escuela, aunque si no había tema de conversación a mano rápidamente ese recordaba que el momento de la despedida se aproximaba y no había algo que pudieran hacer al respecto. De hecho siempre que Kim llegara a casa se terminaba su felicidad, tanto fue así que hasta los padres de Kim e incluso los gemelos notaron que algo andaba mal, por lo que la dejaron de molestar.

Ron por su lado estaba igualmente triste. Un día su madre observo como Ron llegaba a la casa, su expresión casi logra cambiar de opinión respecto al viaje, pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer, Dean, el padre de Ron, ponía una mano en el hombro de su esposa logrando hacerla entrar en razón. "Se que va a doler, pero tiene que hacerlo, se que esto es lo mejor para él". Dando un suspiro de resignación, la madre de Ron dejo de observar a su hijo, ya que de lo contrario cambiaria nuevamente de opinión.

El Imparable menor pasó a la casa de los Posibles antes de irse, despidiéndose de toda la familia, después de todo era casi su segundo hogar y los Posibles consideraban a Ron como otro hijo más. Los gemelos quienes no sabían que Ron se iba hasta ese momento se lanzaron en contra del muchacho desprevenido abrazando sus piernas, cosa que lo conmovió bastante. Prometiéndoles que volvería y les traería recuerdos logro separarse. Luego se despidió de los padres de Kim, cosa que no fue para nada fácil, al parecer ellos también tenían un gran cariño por él.

"Trata de no perder tanto tus pantalones" dijo James en un tono bastante amargo con la intención de mejorar el humor triste en el ambiente. Lamentablemente no sirvió y Anne estaba en su mismo estado. "Cuídate muchacho" dijo la madre de Kim.

"Por supuesto, tengo a Rufus de respaldo siempre" respondió el rubio de la mejor manera, aunque sus intentos fueron en vano. Dando un abrazo a cada uno salio de la casa rumbo hacia la propia en compañía de Kim. Estaban a cuadras del momento final, caminaron lentamente para prolongar lo mas posible el final. Hasta que al fin llegaron a la casa de los Imparables. Los padres de Ron ya estaban en el auto.

"Al parecer ya llego el momento" dijo amargamente la muchacha pelirroja.

"Si…" contesto su mejor amigo, sin saber que mas decir.

"Se que no es mucho, pero quisiera darte algo" De su mochila saco una caja forrada en papel de regalo azul, de tamaño medio, cuidadosamente se lo paso a Ron. El muchacho estaba conmovido y aun más que eso, estaba paralizado. "Vamos, que esperas. ¡Ábrelo!" dijo la pelirroja en su tono mandón habitual, ante el cual Ron no pudo evitar soltar una risa triste.

"No debiste" dijo mientras lo abría, al notar su concedido casi estallo en lagrimas. "Un reloj" En efecto, en su interior había un reloj de color rojo. Pero había algo extraño en el, por alguna razón tenia en la pantalla las letras RS.

"Sabes que este no es el final del equipo Posible, tu sabes… llama… grita… si me necesitas" dijo mientras que la pena le ganaba, al terminar de decirlo salto contra Ron dándole un fuerte abrazo. Pero el rubio no se movía, estaba demasiado aturdido como para responder al abrazo. "Es un Ronunicador, para que jamás perdamos el contacto y puedas seguir yendo a las misiones conmigo"

"Kim… yo-" fue cortado inmediatamente por el sonido del reloj que le acababan de dar.

"Que hay Ron, ¿No te pensabas en despedir de mi verdad?" dijo el genio en un tono astuto, aunque bastante conveniente para ocultar su tristeza, estaba tan o mas afectado que Kim, después de todo Kim y Ron son sus únicos amigos, ya que Wade no sale mucho de su habitación, por lo tanto tiene un lazo muy fuerte hacia ellos. "Debo decir que aquel diseño es mi orgullo mas grande, pensé en ti cuando lo hice… se puede jugar Mutilador Zombi".

"Wade, yo no se que decir. Solo puedo decir lo de siempre… en verdad eres increíble, gracias amigo. Aunque ahora no tengo la necesidad de despedirme de ti, después de todo gracias a esto podría hablar con ustedes siempre y por supuesto… las misiones" Ahora Wade se rasco su cuello mostrando su vergüenza, como el genio siempre se comunicaba através del aparato podría comunicarse siempre con Ron.

El momento cómico fue detenido ante el aviso de los padres de Ron. "¡Hijo! ¡Kim! ¡Ya es hora!" anuncio Bárbara, la madre de Ron desde el asiento delantero del auto familiar Imparable. Poniéndose el reloj o mejor dicho 'Ronunicador' fue en compañía de Kim hacia el auto, para ir al aeropuerto.

--

El ambiente era deprimente en el aeropuerto, fue una silenciosa despedida para los padres de Ron, quienes al terminar se alejaron dejando a Kim y a su hijo solos, ambos se mantuvieron frente a frente, por unos segundos sin saber que decir, pero como siempre Ron fue el encargado de terminar esto. "Creo que llego la hora" dijo el muchacho al borde de las lagrimas.

"Si… eso creo" respondió la pelirroja en el mismo estado que Ron. Totalmente sincronizados se lanzaron a los brazos del otro, nuevamente en un abrazo, esta vez se notaba que era de despedida. "Cuídate Ron" dijo en voz baja, ya que su cabeza estaba aun lado del oído. "No dejes que tu hiperactividad tome lo mejor de ti y concéntrate en las clases".

Ron lentamente se alejo del abrazo mostrándole una sonrisa. "¿Cuándo he hecho eso?" pregunto divertido, ganándose una mirada acecina de parte de Kim, por lo que rápidamente la calmo. "Lo intentare, esta vez tengo a Rufus para regañarme" agrego calmando a la pelirroja. Nuevamente tomo el ambiente amargo. "Cuídate tu también, trata de ser un poco menos mandona"

"¡¿Mandona!? ¡¿Yo?!" grito bastante molesta. Esta vez fue el turno de Ron y Rufus, quien había salido del bolsillo de siempre al escuchar su nombre. "Bien, lo intentare, pero solo si tu usas cinturón"

"Sabes que los cinturones van en contra de mi Rones esencial" respondió es su tono despreocupado habitual. "Pero supongo que si tu intentaras dejar de ser mandona, podría intentar usar cinturón, aunque vaya contra mis principios".

"Inténtalo y llámame seguido" Lamentablemente la despedida fue interrumpida por el llamado del vuelo de Ron. "Creo que ese es tu vuelo" continuo Kim.

"Si, ya llego la hora" Nuevamente se abrazaron, pero a diferencia de los anteriores este fue corto. "Adiós Kim" rápidamente se volteo notando como todos ya habían pasado por el pasillo, e inmediatamente comenzó a correr.

"¡Adiós Ron! ¡Adiós Rufus!" grito Kim. Notando como el ratopin rasurado se subía a la cabeza de su amigo despidiéndose y haciendo señas" En aquel momento fue la ultima vez que lo vio. Ron se perdió doblando por el pasillo de abordaje.

--

El viaje había sido largo, agotador, lento y molesto. Pero aquí estaba, le sorprendió que el autobús que le habían indicado lo dejara en un sitio tan apartado. Toda la zona era rural, camino de tierra, unas pocas casas con agricultores y al pie de varias montañas. Según el papel de indicaciones, salía que debía subir unas escaleras. Cosa que rápidamente encontró y se aterro. A su vista y hasta la cima de la montaña una escalera se extendía. "¡¿Esa escalera?! ¡¿A caso no conocen los ascensores?!" Rufus observaba atónito la escena, además de que le costaría mucho más gracias al equipaje de gran tamaño que llevaba el muchacho y a los nacos que compro en el aeropuerto. Dando un largo suspiro hablo con su Rufus. "Supongo que ya debo comenzar, ¿Verdad?"

De esa manera lentamente subió las escaleras, paso a paso por la enorme montaña. "¿Qué clase de escuela se pone en un lugar tan inhóspito" Al decir esto se detuvo. "¿Desde cuando se el significado de Inhóspito?" se dijo un tanto sorprendido y perdiendo el enfoque respecto a lo que hacia ahora, por suerte tenia de apoyo a Rufus.

"¡Oye!" Chirrío el animal rasurado desde su bolsillo.

"Si, lo se continua subiendo Ron" se dijo en un tono Kimesco. "Seria mas fácil si alguna vez llegara a la mitad de la escalera". Nuevamente comenzó a avanzar lentamente a lo largo de las escaleras, hasta que por fin pudo llegar. Según su nuevo reloj, marcaba más de una hora de caminata. "No se como estoy vivo… Rufus, salva los nacos… sigue sin mi"

"Vaya, así que tu eres el nuevo" escucho una voz Ron, quien en ese momento es encontraba en el suelo sin poder levantarse, ya que estaba siendo aplastado por la enorme mochila. Con mucha dificultad movió su cabeza para ver quien era el que hablaba. A su sorpresa, en su cara y altura estaba una especia de serpiente verde. "¡Ah! ¡Rufus! ¡Una serpiente velluda!" grito espantado.

"¡Uy! ¡Que miedo!" grito el animal rozado para ocultarse en el bolsillo habitual.

"¡¿A quien llamas serpiente velluda!? Para que sepas soy un dragón y… ¿En verdad tengo tanto pelo?" pregunto un tanto inseguro.

"¡Ah! ¡También habla! ¡Rápido Rufus! ¡Salva a los Nacos!" grito nuevamente sin escuchar razones.

"Calma, ya te dije que soy un dragón, y vivo aquí" agrego el ser verde logrando calmar un poco al muchacho rubio. "Mi nombre es Dojo Kanojo Cho. Sean bienvenidos, Ron Imparable y lo que sea que seas tu, al Templo Xiaolin".

"¿Templo Xiaolin?"

**Continuara…**


End file.
